Elections in Reuselerria
Elections in Reuselerria became a legal process within the country's political system for the first time following constitutional reforms under the Second Concord. Under the new constitution, political parties that were allowed by the state were eligible to take part in the elections and voted by their constituents. A single general elections took place every 5 years to allocate the proportion of party seats within the entirety of the Royal Assembly of State Delegations and the open seats of the Royal Consultative Council. The seats on the Royal Assembly of State Delegations represented individual districts within the Holy Union and members were elected as representatives of said district when they won a plural majority of votes in that district. In the Royal Consultative Council, half of the existing seats were reserved for interest groups appointed by the Empress while the other half were open for elections where the seats were allocated to political parties in proportion of the amount of popular votes nationally and parties were eligible to put their representatives in accordance to the amount they were eligible for. The number of seats within both houses of the Grand Concorde was defined under the constitution where the Royal Consultative Council held 100 seats (but only 50 were elected, rest were appointed) while the Royal Assembly of State Delegations had a number of seats tied to districts. Districts could be created, merged, split, or removed through legislative process by a special body under the Royal Consultative Council. Democratically elected representatives had to be formally approved by the Empress before they were able to hold their seats and fulfill their duties. If an elected representatives was denied by the Empress then the affiliated political party was eligible to present alternative candidates. Eligibility and Prerequisites Registered Voter The eligibility of individuals to partake in elections as a registered voter was defined under the Second Concord of the Holy Union § 56 P 44 L 1-8: # Faithful to the Goddesses, Saints, Teachings and Holy Creeds of the Gynepagan faith. # Loyal to the Supreme Sovereign, Vanguard of the Nation; the Empress of Reuselerria. # True to the nation, the people, and the land of the union of the holy and the pious; Reuselerria. # Is a natural born female citizen of Reuselerria with a Reuselerrian ancestry for at least two generations. # Having no record of treason, apostasy, or any other heavy crime against the faith, sovereign, and nation. # Registered as a tax payer and have paid taxes for at least the last five years. # Having an age of at least 17 years. # Having attended school and obtaining the educational level of at least elementary school. Elected Officials For individuals to be eligible to be elected for a seat in the Grand Concord and hence the administrative positions attached to it (namely Prime Minister, Ministers, etc.) they had to fulfill the requirements as defined in the Second Concord of the Holy Union § 56 P 50 L 1-8: # Is registered as a voter and having fulfilled its prerequisites. # Having an age of at least 27 years. # Having attended school and obtained the educational level of at least senior high school. # Having no debt or any other things that may cause collective loss for the state. # Having the willingness to put the country ahead of oneself and serve the faith, sovereign, and nation. # Permanent residency in Reuselerria and having not left Reuselerria for more than 2 years consecutively. # Having an affiliated political party that is sanctioned by the state. # Not barred from holding public office by law or by royal decree. Political Parties According the the Second Concord of the Holy Union § 42 P 1 political parties were defined as open platforms of aspiration with a singular goal of upholding the values of the nation and achieving prosperity and common good for all. In Reuselerria, political parties had to be approved by the Royal Consultative Council and the Empress for it to be legal as an entity and hence eligible to partake in general elections. The prerequisites for a political party was defined in the SCHU § 42 P 5 L 1-59 where both the principal and technical requirements were outlined. Being affiliated to a political party was a prerequisite to be an elected member within the government and political parties were legally responsible as an entity for its candidates and lawmakers. By 2 BCE, there were six differing legal political parties that partake in the general elections in Reuselerria: Unionist Party of Reuselerria The Unionist Party of Reuselerria (UPR) whose members were often nicknamed Unionists, was a center-right conservative party in the Holy Union of Reuselerria. The party was the spiritual successor to the so-called “Black Faction” or the informal alliance of traditionalist entities in opposition to the “Red Faction” of workers union and reformists during the Second Concorde and the temporary coalition government of the Unity Cabinet afterwards. The party then formalized itself into its current state in order to partake in the first general election of Reuselerria. The party was a diverse umbrella camp of traditionalist ideologies and factions with a common goal of keeping a stable balance between the People, the State, the Sovereign, and the Goddesses. The main political platform consisted of resisting any further degradation of the rule of the aristocracy, the role of religion, and the hand of the state. Some reactionary elements of the party went as far as supporting the return of a more absolutist government under the monarch. The party also preferred central rule over state rule and would push for the maintainance of the status quo or less federal rights. Socially, the party upheld the role of the Elerrian Church of Gynepaganism as the soul and moral guidance of the nation, however the opinion on how far the role of the Church goes varied. On economic matters, the party was generally in support of having a mix of state owned companies and private companies that allowed a dynamic yet safely regulated economy. When it came to international matters, the party supported a policy of “''Speak softly and carry a big stick''”. In which Reuselerria should participate actively in the international community and mend cooperation whether it be signing new trade deals or conducting peacekeeping operations – so long as it was in-line with Reuselerrian interests and put Reuselerria first. The color of the party was Black and Red and the last known leader of the party was Cameron Déat. In the ballots, the party was listed as the first party with the Agdal Cross as their symbol. Factions within the Unionist Party included: Conservatives The Conservatives or Traditionalists formed the backbone of the party. They were wary of changes to the status quo for numerous reasons. Whether it was because changes would threaten their grip on power or just a general dislike of change. They strongly valued stability and tradition. Conservatives were widespread throughout the country. Corporate Lobbyists The Corporate Lobbyists were a group of lawmakers with a stake directly or indirectly in private companies. They favored legislation that would benefit them and their companies. The Lobbyists vehemently opposed regulations and nationalizations and anything that would constraint or negatively affect their businesses. The Lobbyist’s power was mainly their financial sway over the party, however they enjoyed considerable support by the pro-business middle and upper class populace of Port Reus, Concordia, and Moretz. Royalists The Royalists consisted of aristocrats themselves whom benefit from policies in favor of them or those who adored and valued the Royal Family of Reuselerria and would give them the power that may bring about the golden days once more. They harshly opposed taking power away from monarchic institutions and would prefer a return to a system before the Second Concord. The Royalists base of support was concentrated in the Vallouest region. Evangelicals The Evangelicals were strongly religious adherents of the Gynepagan faith. They despised the gradual degradation of religious and social values that had been occurring for a long time. The Evangelicals upheld the Gynepagan faith as their sole moral guidance and wanted it to be enforced properly as the nation’s state religion and doctrine. The Evangelicals enjoyed widespread support in the states of Forênoi, Vallouest, and Montagnest. Reuselerrian Worker's League The Reuselerrian Worker’s League (RWL) or also known as the Reds was a left-wing party in Reuselerria with a base of support consisting of trade unions, industrial workers, and mining guilds primarily around Elerrian Valley region. The party had its roots during the Commoner’s Revolution and started out as a loose alliance between newly established trade unions and industrial syndicates. During the Second Concord, the League became more formalized as it represented the plight of the working class in the negotiations. Following the passing of the reforms drafted on the Second Concord the League rejoiced at the victory and restructured itself into a party. However, the party was soon experienced a split as major policy and ideological disagreements between urban industrial workers of the Elerrian Valley and the farmers of the Northern Prairies led to the latter forming their own party. The platform varied as the League was fundamentally a big tent coalition between leftist ideologies – though the concerns of the party were primarily concentrated around economic issues. The centrist leaning elements of the party emphasized undertaking economic reforms, enacting regulations, and launching social welfare initiatives to resolve economic inequality while the more left elements pushed for greater control of the means of production by state run companies or cooperatives. In terms of states rights the party generally deferred to the status quo of relation between states and central government, although parts of the party wanted either a more centralized rule (particularly in economic matters) or even the opposite, more control by the states over economic management. The League’s stance on social issues varied as economy is their chief concern. Generally, the party desired a social framework for the country that nurtures equality and prosperity for all. Politically, they aimed to transfer more of the power to democratically elected bodies of the state to bring about a government that was truly representative of the people. On international issues, the party supported greater cooperation with the international community and the United Nations with a strong emphasis on promoting common prosperity for the international working class. Sections of the party vehemently opposed trade deals which benefits only multinational cooperation and were also against military operations on foreign soil such as the Jungle Campaigns that was aimed primarily to “open up foreign lands to economic exploitation by predatory corporations”. The color of the party was Red and White and the last known leader of the party was Genevieve Marron. In the ballots they were listed as the second party with a white pickaxe and a star with a red background as their symbol. Factions within the Worker's League included: Reformists The Reformists, also known as the Social Democrats, sought to resolve economic inequality and redistribute wealth by the means of gradually reforming the system by establishing new regulations and promoting social welfare. They believed that the current issues of economic inequality could be resolved by the current economic and political framework and they were not as keen on revamping the entire system, however they didn't oppose doing so. The Reformists enjoyed widespread support in Reuselerria’s wealthier urban regions such as Port Reus and Concordia. Cooperativists The Cooperativists were a section of the party keen to establish more control of the means of production and economic institutions in the country by the people through democratically run independent cooperatives. They supported establishing new ventures that ran on this cooperative principle and framework while rejecting further expansion of capitalist ‘estates’ and would aim to see existing capitalist run corporations to be converted into cooperatives. The Cooperatives base of support was relatively small and spread mostly around Saint Morgan and Port Reus. Coordinationists The Coordinationists or Statists believed that common prosperity can be achieved by having the means of production under the guidance of the heavy hand of the state, or even better yet under the control of the state. The Coordinationists believed that this would bring about efficiency while ensuring that the needs of the many were ensured. They sought to impose more control over all economic entities through regulations or nationalization and had an all-encompassing plan or guideline for the nation to work towards to. The Coordinationists enjoyed popular support throughout the core Elerrian Valley region. Liberal Alliance of Reuselerria The Liberal Alliance of Reuselerria (LIARA) often referred to as Liberals, was a centrist party adhering to the principles of classical economic liberalism, social liberalism, and federalism. The party was formed following the Second Concord out of the former Black Faction members whom were in strong opposition of socialist leaning economic policies of the Red Faction but in rejection of socially conservative values of the Unionist Party of Reuselerria and their overtly centralized approach. The platform of the party focused on promoting liberal economic and social policies while the extent of it varied by degree. The party appraised the burgeoning and dynamic free market of Reuselerria that had worked in the past and desired to maintain it to emulate growth again in the future. Party divisions included those who wanted a completely free market that is open for all while others wanted to have an open and free but well-regulated market to prevent monopolies and oligopolies that had plagued Reuselerria throughout the years. On the matter of state sovereignty, the Alliance wanted to emulate the more federalized form as practiced by the Eastonian Federation. When it came to social matters, the Liberal Alliance also pushed a socially liberal policy, desiring more secular institutions, lessening the role of the clergy, opening the country for immigration, more social equality between men and women, and many more. In the international stage, the country desired an open and active Reuselerria that participates alongside other equal sovereign nation and initiating pro-market policies and deals that opens the country to new economic opportunities and looks into Eastonia as a prime example of a country succeeding in the international stage. The Liberals were heavily in favor of the United Nations and would push for more Reuselerrian activities within it and the expansion of the role of the organization itself. The color of the party was blue and white, and the party was represented as the third party in the ballot with an olive and arrow pointing upwards as their symbol. Their last known leader was Vanessa Câble. Factions within the Liberal Alliance included: Regulationists The Regulationist faction of the party was similar to the Social Democratic wing of the Worker's League, supporting a more regulated economy under the reigning free market framework to maintain an open, growing, and dynamic economy while keeping it safe, open, and fair for everyone. This wing was common on Reuselerria's wealthy urban regions of Concordia and Port Reus. Marketeers The Marketeer faction wanted a free and relatively deregulated market that would give businesses a great amount of space and flexibility to grow without government hindrance. Having a similarity to the Corporatist wing of the Unionist Party but they were solely in favor of private business and in oppose of government owned ones. They also wanted Reuselerrian markets to be open to foreign companies and investments to stimulate the growth of jobs and capital. Support for the Marketeers was most common in Port Reus. Federalists The Federalist faction of the Liberal Alliance desired to devolve Reuselerria by lessening centralized power in favor of more control by the states over their territories and laws. Their support over economic theories and social stance varied dramatically however the one key principle for them was to let the respective regions and individuals of Reuselerria to decide it for themselves. Support for the Federalist faction was common outside the Elerrian Valley core region, and in the city of St. Morgan in particular. Equalitarians The Equalitarian or Suffragist faction of the party was chiefly concerned on promoting a more liberal and equal society by limiting the role of the state church and religion over the lives of individual citizens. They also pushed for a less authoritarian government and the abolishment of cruel draconian laws that painted Reuselerria as an intolerant country. Prime issues for them were gender equality, open borders, immigration, and many more. Support of the Equalitarians was most common in Port Reus. United Farmers of Reuselerria The United Farmers of Reuselerria (FOR) was a left wing party in Reuselerria. The party came to being as a result of a major splinter in the Red Faction of the Second Concorde disagreeing over ideological and technical differences. Whereas the Worker's League is centered around modern industrial workers and unions in urban Reuselerria; the United Farmers revolved around advancing the economic, social, and political standing of farmers that primarily reside on the La Praire region. The party's platform were heavily left leaning, with socialist economic policies and more autonomy that benefits the Reuselerrian working class. It was akin to the Worker's League however its policies were more influenced by the autonomous communes of the north and the farming industry of rural Reuselerria rather than that of the Elerrian Valley core. On economic issues, the party promoted cooperatives, syndicates, and autonomous communes as the primary means of managing the economy in a way that it can deliver common good. They strongly opposed large multinational corporation that predates off the livelihoods of the common laborer. The United Farmers were also heavily protectionist and were against open markets as they believed uncontrolled flow of trade goods at the reigning economic framework negatively affected the working class. Like the Worker's League, the party's stance on social affairs varied as they were chiefly concerned more on economic matters. However, on the political front the United Farmer supported more autonomy for the states and wanted a more devolved political and economic structure based on democratically run communes as practiced by numerous communities in the Northern Prairies. They believed that to best acclimate to the needs of the worker was to let the workers decide for themselves under an autonomous self-management and away from ineffectual centralized bureaucratic hand akin to the leading agricultural power of Panzeria. Internationally, the party promoted solidarity among the working class of the world for the achievement of Communism. In that spirit, the party rejected so-called trade deals and open markets that had always favored rich predatory multinational companies. The United Farmers were skeptical of the United Nations organization as it had been an over-glorified forum of the ruling class that provided little to no benefit for the promotion of common welfare. The color of the United Farmers was green and yellow, in the ballots they stand as the fourth party. Their symbol was a strand of wheat and a star on a green background. The party's base of support were in states with huge agricultural sectors such as La Praire and Forênoi. Their last known leader was Michelle Baudin. Reuselerrian Patriotic Front The Reuselerrian Patriotic Front (RPF), often called Patriots, was a far-right political party within Reuselerria. The party was composed out of the strongly isolationist elements of the Black Faction following the Second Concord. When the Unionist Party formed they opted to not adopt these elements into their platform as it might alienate urban voters whom are uncomfortable with the xenophobia exhibited by the group. In response, these elements formed their own party which became the Patriotic Front. The party pushed a platform centered on emphasizing the Reuselerrian superiority and self-reliance and defending the country from the threat of foreigners damaging the essence of Reuselerrian culture and society. On political matters, the party promoted the monarchy as a vanguard against outside powers and the church as a moral guidance against corrupting foreign ideals. Economically, the party was heavily protectionist and favored policies and regulations that protect domestic businesses and workers against foreign incursion. The party did not have a strong leaning either-way for liberal nor socialist policies and put an importance on whether businesses are by and for Reuselerrians. On social issues, the party emphasized traditional Reuselerrian values and sought to have a purely Reuselerrian society, barring immigration and any other policy that was deemed degrading to national values. Internationally, the Patriotic Front desired to have minimum interaction with foreigners and create a self-reliant Reuselerria that stands on its own feet. The party questioned the function of the United Nations and remarked it as an international criminal organization made merely to promote damaging foreign values, prefering Reuselerria to stay out of it. The color of the Patriotic Front was black and white, the party was the fifth party in the ballot represented by a Morgan Cross on a white background. Support for the party was spread throughout Reuselerria, most prominently in Forênoi and Vallouest. The last known leader of the party was Adelynn Cabanon. Love-All Party of Reuselerria The Love-All Party of Reuselerria (LAP), often referred to as the Loveniks, was a center-left political party in Reuselerria. The party came to being when strong proponents of social equality were dissatisfied by Liberal Alliance's 'weak' social platform as the Liberals were wary of adapting aggressive social reforms that might alienate conservative leaning voters. Hence a new party was created to promote more social equality as their primary platform. The party desired a full equality between genders, greater social welfare for everyone, promote religious rights for non-Gynepagans, and to put an end to institutional and social racism in the nation. Economics were not their primary focus, however they supported welfare initiatives that levels the playing platform for discriminated groups within Reuselerria that had been long left behind. On international affairs, the country promoted closer relation with foreign countries and for Reuselerria to utilize the United Nations to bring every culture closer together to make the world a better place. The color of the Love-All Party was pink and white, the party was the sixth and last on the ballot and the party used the Deschanel Cross as their symbol. The party's main base of support was in Port Reus. The last known leader of the party was Chloe DeNorte. Election Results 1st Reuselerrian General Elections The first Reuselerrian General Elections took place in 50 BCE following the nation's democratization and constitutional reformation known as the Second Concord. Prior to the election, a temporary government established by a mix of monarchist and reformists administered the country under the leadership of Prime Minister Guinevere Corbeau of the reformist 'Red' faction. The government undertook interventionist policies to stabilize the economy, coupled by several public projects to establish new infrastructure and create jobs. The election was filled by fervor for economic and political reforms, as the economic crisis and the ensuing instability was blamed on government corruption, mismanagement, and large corporations running rampant. With it, it was expected that the Reuselerrian Worker's League under Guinevere Corbeau and similarly aligned parties notably the FOR would secure a majority against the conservative UPR. The election came out as a surprise as the Liberal Alliance performed better than expectations and won several key seats against the expected victor, RWL whom underperformed and attained only the third largest amount of seats, behind UPR and FOR. Meanwhile the UPR held firmly to their ground, winning them a plural majority of seats. The following coalition talks started out with conservative UPR and RPF teaming up, having a combined 28 seats in the parliament, 5 seats short of securing a majority. A FOR-led socialist bloc involving RWL and LAP won a total of 31 seats, 2 seats short of majority. The liberal LIARA were expected to back the socialist coalition, however after prolonged backtalk between the two factions, LIARA opted to back the UPR under the promise of liberal social and economic reforms. With it, UPR managed to secure a government as Thérèse Juin became the Prime Minister of Reuselerria for 250 E2 until 256 E2. 2nd Reuselerrian General Elections The second Reuselerrian General Elections took place in 44 BCE. The country had recovered from the political strive and economic crisis that plagued them in the past 6 years with an astonishing economic growth and massive developments throughout the country, primarily in Port Reus. With it, the ruling UPR and then incumbent Prime Minister Thérèse Juin was expected to easily secure a majority and continue a second term of UPR government. Their coalition partner, LIARA is also projected to come second as their economic policies were attributed for the miraculous economic recovery. Meanwhile, the socialist opposition parties were deemed ineffective as an opposition and it costed them much support from their constituents, whom shifted to UPR or LIARA. The elections proceeded with an unsurprising UPR victory as they won a plural majority of 35 seats in the lower house, 3 seats short of winning the government which was immediately supplemented by the RPF as they declared their continued support for the UPR. Meanwhile, LIARA won the second largest share of seats, followed by RWL and FOR respectively. Initially, the UPR offered continued cooperation with LIARA as the party prefers to not have its majority fully controlled by the ultranationalist RPF, however LIARA opted to lead the opposition instead to present themselves as an alternative to the UPR instead of a mere supplement, and to exploit the collapse of the socialist opposition. With it, Prime Minister Thérèse Juin won herself a second term while her former coalition partner Vanessa Câble leads the opposition. Meanwhile, a change of leadership occurs both in the RWL and FOR amid poor performance of both parties. democratic socialist RWL leader Guinevere Corbeau was replaced by social democratic 'new way-ist' Tamara Blaire and FOR's Laras Tasmirah was replaced by Michelle Baudin. 3rd Reuselerrian General Elections The third Reuselerrian General Elections took place in 38 BCE. UPR's second term under Prime Minister Thérèse Juin was mired by controversies that plunged the party's popularity leading up to the election. Although the economy continued to grow, its growth are no longer associated with UPR's policies, and heads were turned on social and political issues that plagued the nation instead. Mismanagement of projects became one of the early highlight as major projects such as the Elytra Airport and public housing went overbudget and late beyond schedule. Later throughout the term, the newborn state of Audelà brought forth numerous issues for the government. Starting with unending costly military campaign against insurgents at the state that was deemed to fail to meet its objective. Aside from that, the government also sponsored a REMCO Initiative to open mines in the region which turned out highly unprofitable, leading to the abandonment of the project, causing loss of jobs. The worst incident also happened in the same state when government miscommunication and overreaction against civilian protestors in Duerre resulted in a major riot, painting the central government in a bad light and breeding sentiment for more federalization. Michelle Baudin of FOR exploited this by focusing on a campaign of promoting autonomy in the states whilst RWL and LIARA fought for the same city constituents. The results of the election resulted in the Worker's League winning a slim plural majority of 21 seats with the highest share of popular vote, followed in seats by the UPR, LIARA, and FOR each with 20 seats while RPF and LAP has 5 seats each. The controversies proofed too much for the UPR to handle and the party's share of popular vote fell into a meager 4th place. With it, RWL, FOR, and LAP formed a coalition which won them a government and RWL leader Tamara Blaire became Reuselerria's third Prime Minister while the Unionists were forced into opposition. The poor results forced Thérèse Juin to resign as the leader of UPR, in favor of former education minister Cameron Déat. The leader of LAP, Anantari Ciitrasakti also announced leaving her position following the elections. Although her leadership brought considerable success throughout the last three elections, she felt that LAP should maintain a tradition of democracy by passing the torch to the next generation and not to have it revolve around one figure for too long. Following her resignation, LAP underwent an internal elections in which famous political activist Chloe DeNorte won the position for party leadership. 4th Reuselerrian General Elections The fourth Reuselerrian General Elections took place in 32 BCE. Worker's League term under Prime Minister Tamara Blaire was mired by series of unfortunate events not unlike ones that had ended her predecessor. The socialist democratic leadership came into power with many placing great expectations - however they failed to deliver despite their solid control of the government. One year through their leadership, long reigning Empress Melannie I de Reus died and the succession of the throne was left disputed for 4 years. Without a reigning monarch, the government was incapable of finalizing laws that had been passed as it had required royal assent. Attempts to reform the system to bypass this situation failed as it faced unyielding conservative and royalist defense in the upper house. With no hope of making change at the national level, the government focused on passing reforms on the local level, however this too was considered disappointing and lackluster. One particular project was the revitalization and nationalization of public housing space that had been privatized under UPR government having ended in unsatisfactory results. This, coupled by a slowdown in economic growth continued to plummet Tamara Blaire's popularity in the years leading up to the election. A small moment of hope arose on 33 BCE, several months before the elections as the throne dispute was resolved and 32-year old Alexandra de Reus was annointed Empress of Reuselerria. Following her coronations, PM Blaire and the cabinet worked closely to attain royal assent for laws that had been passed in the parliament. The PM focused on getting approval for vote winning issues such as social equality reforms and electoral system changes. However, PM Blaire faltered and fell powerless in facing the 'young and inexperienced' monarch; having many laws struck down and the Empress pushing her own agenda. This course of event solidified RWL's unpopularity among reformist voters while simultaneously the Empress's unexpected move rejuvenated the traditionalist and royalist movement in the country. The results of the elections finalized the downfall of RWL and Tamara Blaire as a new and empowered wave of royalist sentiment won UPR a plural majority of both popular vote and parliamentary seats whilst reformists and progressives turned head towards LIARA instead. FOR faced a collateral damage from their socialist comrades as the party was pushed into the fray and came out of the elections with half the amount of votes last election, barely holding on to the 'green-belt'. As per last elections, the RPF immediately backed UPR and attained 47 seats in total, 4 short of winning a government whilist the LAP and RWL backed LIARA and won 42 seats. Meanwhile, the FOR was reluctant to side with the progressives, as they were against LIARA and RWL's economic policies. With no coalition forming a majority able to form a government, a reelection was looming - however the FOR finally decided to back LIARA and allow the formation of a government under Vanessa Câble as Prime Minister. Following the elections, several party leadership changes occurred. Following the collapse of the RWL throughout her governance, Tamara Blaire stepped down as party leader and was replaced by controversial liberal-leaning Genevieve Marron, whom sought to emulate Blaire's "New Way" but have a stronger support of free market policies. The RPF also underwent leadership change despite attaining the best electoral results they had so far as Nicole Barras whom had been in politics for nearly 3 decades retired from politics in favor of her stooge, Adelynn Cabanon, a charismatic and outspoken ultranationalist. Whereas Nicole Barras was a protectionist and isolationist, Cabanon is a supremacist seeking to create a pure Reuselerria and bring it to the place in the sun it deserves in the world stage. 5'th Reuselerrian General Elections' The fifth Reuselerrian General Elections took place in 26 BCE. Category:New Iotania